


Seasons.

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Series: Tom Holland and His Girl [12]
Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, just short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: Their love is just like the seasons.Can be read as a separate to series.





	Seasons.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting so long for an update but here's something to fill that space!

Being together is like being part of the seasons.

It's Summer when they're laughing in bed, windows thrown open with the only cold part of his body the feet that are pressed to her thighs, TV remote dangling from Tom's fingertips as they argue over which show to watch next. The heat is still there when she insults his cleaning skills, washing up abandoned for the bubble war that ends with his hands on her waist and their bodies pressed together on the kitchen island. It's a vacation in how they debate over which movie to see on date night, reviews pulled up on phones only to be forgotten as they stumble into a backstreet comedy club. The shared laughter and in-jokes stick to their skin like sun lotion and are worn out before they stumble through the front door, rediscovering the city they've known since birth. Their love is as soothing as the aftersun stored in the fridge, cool liquid worked into sensitive areas as they talk about their hopes and dreams for the future. Being together is as refreshing as the mojitos they sip on roof top terraces, summer dress billowing against the breeze as he kisses away the taste of alcohol with the sunset. It's the heat still there in every touch and the warmth of every I love you even after all this time.

Fall is the old jumper Tom pulls from the back of his wardrobe for her to wear on Saturday mornings when the sun is fighting its way through the clouds. It's the way heavy knits hang down over her hands, making shopping a task as he stands on the back of the cart and demands she push him around the store like a child. You can see the season in the colours that flood her cheeks when he steals kisses in public and the way her fingers cling to his when they're holding hands and dodging leaves as she asks what he's thinking about. There's a touch of October in the way their feet fall in sync as they walk down dark streets and Tom holds her that little bit closer to his chest. It's the promise of a fresh start as stained coffee mugs begin to clog up the kitchen with every stroke of inspiration and the late night Starbucks runs when Tom breaks the machine a few days later. It's as comforting as the clocks turning forwards when they spend dark evenings filled with alcohol and smoke standing close in familiar haunts listening to friends argue over the football score, his jacket wrapped around her shoulders as she argues back about who the star player should really be. Old traditions such as pumpkin picking and horror movie marathons play like title sequences as they fall in love all over again.

Winter is the test of their love for each other, long distances pouring ice over the relationship that they work hard to thaw. Having grown used to having Tom in the bed beside her night times feel a little bit colder and he doesn't like knowing that the evenings are getting darker and that she's out there alone continuing to live the life she's created for them. The parcel she receives in the mail is as soft as the first coat of snow that the postman disturbs on his way to the door, a scarf perfumed with his aftershave alongside a note reading the weather forecast telling her to be safe. Even on the other side of the world her safety is all Tom can think about. The Christmas carols on the radio can't compete with the 3am calls and the way he says 'I love you' until her heart is heavy and she can't think of anything else. Photos of presents for loved ones rack up on his phone and Tom teases that maybe he should add her to his Christmas list if she's so good at making these wishes come true. Tom tells himself it's a Christmas miracle on the night she knocks at his hotel door, a piece of mistletoe hanging from her fingers as she shouts surprise. It's all of their wishes come true once their lips meet again.

Spring is a fresh start for them both, a new chapter in making each other belong when they turn from dating to being married. There is a bloom in their pulses when they pick out rings to be engraved with each other's initials, the floral wreaths of bouquets shinning bright under the smiles of their joyous wedding planner. They joke over her new signature and the way it flourishes when she practices signing like she's a child daydreaming of a crush. Her eyes give way to tears like the first April shower when she attends her final dress fitting and the diamonds around her neck have the same effect on her mother at the rehearsal dinner when Tom's father talks about how glad he is that they found one another. Smiles dance across their mouths like birds across the sky as their loved ones take it in turns to toast and they celebrate the memories they're making alongside those they already have. The friends who fill the venue blossom with the start of the bridal march and Tom's eyes water with tears when she stands at the other end of the room. Their hands give way to sparks when her father hands her over and a new horizon can be found in the way they exchange vows. They say 'I do' with the same emotions that were present the first time they said 'I love you' and though everything has changed they still feel like the same kids who never wanted to say goodnight.

Their love is like the seasons Tom thinks to himself as he pours out their first cup of tea after arriving back from the hospital. It changes over time and evolves to meet their needs but it's as constant as the calendar and they'll always have each other. Especially now that two have become three.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I've been kind of on a Shawn Mendes tangent on my blog lately so a lot of smut has been happening. Please leave comments / kudos!xx


End file.
